I Like Your Style
by Ellis King
Summary: Harry meets someone in a coffee shop. Could it be...is it love? tell me what you think! Oneshot songfic.


A/N: Okay so I was just thinking maybe I'd writea Harry songfic and since I just wanted some fresh blood I made up Maria. She isn't in the books, she is mine.

Disclaimer: I don't...wait a sec...aww, nope. False alarm. I own zilch.

-------------------------------------

Summary: Harry meets a woman one day in a coffee shop. Could it be love? Oneshot songfic (oh howI love them)

_**------------------------------------**_

_**I Like Your Style**_

_I remember, the first day we met_

_That's the day I'll never forget_

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." Harry steadied his cup of coffee as he looked up at the one who he had bumped into. _Woah_…

_You came into my life_

_Made everything right_

He sat with her at the table and chatted about everyday things. Her name was Maria.

_I remember the first time we touched_

_Never knew that I could love so much_

As they stood up to say goodbye she held out her hand. Unexpectedly, he took it and kissed it.

"Goodbye."

_You ignited the flame_

"Wait!" She couldn't just let him go! _He's amazing! _"Maybe we could meet up another time, maybe for another cup? My treat!" A nervous laugh escaped her. He nodded, a twinkle in his eye. Tipping his hat, he opened the door and left the coffee shop.

_And I still feel the same_

And they kept going out for coffee and going out for coffee.

Finally, he asked her to dinner.

"My treat."

_I like your style_

_I like your smile_

Good gosh was she beautiful. Clad in a dress of pale yellow with her luxurious dark curls caught up on her head, she looked like an angel. When she saw him staring as he got out of the cab, she beamed.

_I love your heart_

_And I loved you right from the start_

His heart did a flip. _Jeez, that's a weird feeling…_

_I made a wish upon a lucky star_

_For someone special, just the way you are_

He walked over to her and kissed her hand again. _How could I have missed this guy, I've been into that coffee shop every day for six years!_

It had been so long since Tom had broken up with her. She hadn't thought she could get over it. Now Harry…

Ginny was getting on with her life now. She had a husband and a baby on the way. He had just loved her too much maybe. Now Maria…

_That wish came true_

_When I found you_

"Shall we?" She nodded and he led her into the five-star restaurant with a special table reserved for two. When they reached it, she gasped. _Still haven't lost your touch, Harry…_

_I can still see that star shining bright_

_With this love there's no end in sight_

"Will you dance with me?"

She held out her hand. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

_It's just you and me_

_We're destined to be_

As he put his hand on her waist, he had a strange feeling. Like it was meant to be there…

_I like your style_

_I like your smile_

"So it's been, what? Two months now? And you finally built up the courage to ask me out to dinner."

"Trust me, the courage was there. I just couldn't ever find a good opportunity…"

"Uh huh."

_I love your heart_

_And I loved you right from the start_

It felt so right. Her hand was on his shoulder, his arm was around her. _So perfect…_

_Each day is new_

_When I'm with you_

"It's been really great, Harry."

"I'm glad because…"

_It's more than okay_

_Getting better each and every way_

"…will you marry me, Maria?"

_There's only one thing that id like to do_

_I'd want to spend my whole life with you_

He pulled out a ring. A perfect ring. It was a silver band with a simple diamond that was so elegantly cut she found herself lost in it for a moment.

But then she looked up into his eyes. _Why not?_

"Yes."

_Till death do us part_

_Because you've captured my heart_

It was eight years later. Their five sons ran about the house screaming in English and in Spanish.

"Get out of my seat, Daniel!"

"_No! Yo quiero esta silla!_"

"Mama!"

Harry came up behind her as she watched them and put his arms around her.

"I love you, Maria."

"I know."

_I like your style_

_I like your smile_

"Would you like to sit down to a cup of coffee?"

"On the off chance the cup doesn't have mac-and-cheese in it already, sure."

_Each day is new_

_When I'm with you_

She laughed as he caught her hand and put his arm around her waist. "La da dum, la da dum…"

"Harry stop!"

"La da dum dum da dum dum."

"You know, if you're gonna' exercise your poor vocal chords you might at least try to sing something else besides the baby mobile lullaby."

He chuckled and put his lips to hers softly.

_Like they were meant to be there…_

_Baby, oh, I like your style_

_Oh yeah!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Song used: I Like Your Style by _Tower of Power _(my type of song :) listen to it on itunes if u get the chance)

A/N: I know you think it just ended in marraige like my other one but I thought it worked with the song and the wonderful husband and wife/ father and mother thing. oh and yes, i take spanish at school. yay! R&R


End file.
